B'day?
by shin young rin
Summary: Kris diusir sama Suho dari kamarnya tanpa sebab yang jelas, ingin mencari teman curhat malah menjadi pembawa masalah. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? An EXO fanfiction. Oneshoot. read if you like and don't forget to review


Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Dissclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

**Warning : Crack couple, Drama, dll**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**5 November**

**Exo Dorm, 22.00 PM**

Seluruh member EXO baru saja kembali dari acara ulang tahun salah satu sunbae mereka yang dikenal sebagai Queen of Dance, BOA. Wajah mereka semua terlihat lelah, namun ada sebuah kesenangan yang masih terpancar jelas. Setelah berbicara sebentar satu sama lain, satu per satu member segera masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat dan menyisakan kedua leader EXO yang masih setia di ruang tengah. Kris yang sudah mulai mengantuk, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar, kau mau ikut?" tanya Kris

"Ani, hyung duluan saja" ujar Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi, aku akan menemanimu di sini" Kris menyamankan duduknya

"Hyung tidak usah memaksakan diri, sudah ke kamar saja sana" Suho mendorong tubuh Kris

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudah sana~"

"A-arraseo"

Kris berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, ia terlihat agak bingung dengan tingkah namjachingunya tersebut. Namun karena peri tidur mulai membuainya, akhirnya ia pun mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk tidur di kasur empuknya. Sementara itu di ruang tengah Suho yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphonenya, kini berhenti dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memastikan apakah Duijang namjachingunya tersebut sudah tertidur. Dibuka pintu kamarnya dan Kris perlahan untuk memastikan, setelah yakin ia pun berbalik dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Sementara itu di ruang tengah para member EXO lainnya yang seharusnya sudah berada di kamar mereka, kini berkumpul kembali.

"Bagaimana? Apa ia sudah tertidur?" tanya Xiumin

"Sudah hyung, bahkan sudah pulas" ujar Suho

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita membicarakan rencana untuk besok" ajak Luhan disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya

-o0o-

**6 November**

**Kris and Suho's Room, 09.00 AM**

Kris membuka kedua matanya, kemudian ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya agar nyawanya kembali utuh berkumpul dalam dirinya. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan akhirnya berhenti pada sosok namja berwajah angel yang kini sedang terduduk tidak jauh darinya. Kris tersenyum misterius dan beranjak dari kasurnya, kemudian dengan perlahan ia memeluk sosok namja berwajah angel dari belakang.

"Suho-ah" panggil Kris

"..."

"Jagiya..." Kris mengencangkan suaranya

"Tidak usah memelukku" Suho melepaskan pelukan Kris

"Waeyo jagiya?" tanya Kris yang heran

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri" ujar Suho dingin

"Wae? Apa salahku jagiya? Apa aku sudah membuatmu kecewa?"

"..." Suho memandang Kris dingin

"Su-"

"Sebaiknya hyung keluar sekarang" pinta Suho

"Tapi..."

"Keluar hyung!" Suho mendorong tubuh Kris

Blam!

"Suho..."

Kris memandang sendu ke arah pintu kamarnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku namjachingunya yang tiba-tiba mengusirnya dari kamar. Padahal ia baru saja bangun tidur dan bahkan belum sempat mandi serta merapikan penampilannya. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah handuk dan satu setel pakaian dilempar Suho dari dalam kamar, dengan cepat Kris menangkapnya agar tidak jatuh. Namja dengan title Duijang tersebut hanya bisa menghela napasnya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

30 menit kemudian

Kris Pov

Hum...mandi pagi memang membuat badan dan pikiran kembali segar, sekarang aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih dibandingkan saat baru bangun tidur tadi. Sebaiknya aku kemana ya? tidak mungkin aku kembali ke kamar, karena tadi aku sudah diusir oleh Suho dari kamar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengusirku, yang kuketahui sekarang ia pasti sedang marah padaku. Aku perlu teman bicara sekarang, kira-kira siapa yang bisa aku ajak bicara? Hm...lebih baik aku temui Lay saja.

Kris Pov end

Kris berjalan menuju ke arah dapur untuk menemui Lay, ia tahu kalau dongsaengnya yang pintar menari tersebut sedang berada di sana untuk menyiapkan sarapan bersama D.O namjachingunya. Sesampainya di dapur Kris yang melihat Lay sedang tidak terlalu sibuk, segera memanggil dan meminta untuk menghampirinya. Lay yang merasa dipanggil pun sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya.

**Kitchen, 09.30 AM**

"Waeyo hyung?" Lay menoleh

"D.O kemana?" tanya Kris sembari memberi isyarat untuk mendekat

"Dia sedang ke kamar sebentar, hyung"

"Oh...[mengangguk] ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, um mungkin lebih tepatnya curhat" ujar Kris

"Oh mau curhat ya hyung, seben-ah!" Lay tidak sengaja tersandung

Brush!

"Mi-mianhae hyung, aku tidak bermaksud" Lay segera mengambil lap dan mengelap wajah Kris yang tidak disangka menjadi korban pendaratan air yang dibawa oleh dirinya.

"Gwenchana, aku tahu kau tersandung" ujar Kris

"Lay hy- mian, silahkan dilanjutkan" ujar D.O yang langsung pergi

"D.O-ah...dia pergi" Lay menatap nanar ke arah D.O pergi "Tadi hyung mau curhat apa?"

"Ani, tidak jadi Lay. Sebaiknya kau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan D.O, aku yakin dia salah paham ketika melihat kita tadi" Kris beranjak

Kris pov

Haah...gagal untuk curhat dengan Lay, sebaiknya aku kemana sekarang? Aku tahu! aku akan minta bantuan Luhan saja. Tapi apa dia mau membantuku? Ani...aku yakin Luhan mau membantuku, lagipula aku kan hanya memintanya untuk mendengarkan curhatku. Baiklah...aku akan ke sana sekarang, semoga saja suasana di sana mendukungku. Aku berjalan menuju ke kamar Xiumin dan Luhan yang berada tepat di samping kamar Chen dan Baekhyun. Sesampainya di sana aku pun segera mengetuk pintu kamar yang bertuliskan XiuHan, dan tak lama kemudian bisa kulihat wajah namja yang aku cari.

Kris pov end

**Xiumin and Luhan's Room, 10.00 AM**

"Luhan aku-"

"Kris, syukurlah kau menemuiku. Aku lelah Kris..." potong Luhan

"Kau lelah kenapa, Luhan?" tanya Kris

"Aku lelah karena harus menjelaskan pada Xiumin. Kami bertengkar dan dia tidak mau terima penjelasanku" keluh Luhan "Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk terlibat dalam Younique unit untuk pembuatan MV Maxstep bersama Kai dan Sunbaenim lainnya, karena itulah aku jadi jarang berduaan dengannya. APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN KRIS..."

"Sabar Luhan, aku yakin Xiumin butuh waktu untuk menerimanya" hibur Kris

"Tapi dia tetap tidak mau mendengarkan dan menerimanya, aku sudah melakukannya berulang kali Kris" nada bicara Luhan mulai berubah tinggi dan kedua matanya mulai berair

"Arraseo, biar aku yang menjelaskanya. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kris sembari menenangkan Luhan

"Dia sedang berada di ruang tengah"

"Aku akan menemuinya sekarang, jadi kau tenang saja"

Kris berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menemui Xiumin, setelah sebelumnya meyakinkan Luhan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sesampainya di ruang tengah Kris segera menghampiri Xiumin yang tengah duduk di sofa sendirian sambil memakan beberapa bakpau yang entah kapan dibeli. Ia segera menyamankan diri duduk di samping Xiumin, dan kemudian menegur namja yang lebih tua delapan bulan darinya tersebut.

"Xiumin" panggil Kris

"Waeyo?" tanya Xiumin tanpa menoleh

"Baru saja aku bertemu dengan Luhan, dan dia cerita padaku kalau..."

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan, aku sudah tahu maksud perkataanmu. Haah~ kau membuat selera makanku hilang, Duijang" potong Xiumin yang segera beranjak meninggalkan Kris

Kris Pov

Astaga...aku bahkan belum sempat berbicara panjang lebar dengannya, sudahlah sebaiknya aku mencari orang lain yang bisa aku ajak curhat. Lagipula aku yakin kalau Xiumin dan Luhan akan berbaikan lagi, tanpa aku harus menjadi perantara dari mereka. Tapi...kalau tidak bagaimana? Padahal aku sudah janji pada Luhan, sudahlah akan kulakukan seiring waktu berjalan. Hm...sebaiknya aku ke beranda sekarang, kelihatannya Chen ada di sana. Aku yakin ia bisa membantuku dan mendengarkan curhatanku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke beranda depan, bisa kulihat sosok yang aku cari sedang duduk sambil bersenandung kecil. Kuhampiri sosok tersebut dan menegurnya, bisa kulihat wajahnya yang agak terkejut saat melihatku.

**Veranda, 10.30 AM**

"Chen Chen" tegurku

"Ah Kris hyung, ada apa hyung mencariku" tanya Chen

"Apa kau sedang senggang?" Chen mengangguk "Bisakah kau menjadi teman curhatku?"

"Tentu bisa hyung, tapi sebentar..." Chen membetulkan posisinya "Ah!"

Greb

"Gwenchana yo?" tanya Kris sembari menahan tubuh Chen

"Gwenchana hyung, gomawo sudah menolongku" ujar Chen

Trak

Kris pov end

"Chennie...aku tidak menyangka kau menduakan aku"

"Baekie? [membenarkan posisi] ano...jangan salah paham aku tadi-"

"KAU JAHAT CHENNIE! Tidak kusangka kau melakukan ini di depanku, di depan mataku sendiri. Memangnya aku kurang apa untukmu! Aku manis, cantik, memiliki suara bagus, berkulit mulus, apa kekuranganku!? Apa aku tidak pantas untukmu?" mata Baekhyun mulai berair

"Baekie, dengarkan aku dahulu"

"Oke fine, AKU BENCI CHENNIE!" Baekhyun berlari pergi

"Baekie! Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bisa menjadi teman curhatmu. Aku harus mengejar Baekie sekarang" ujar Chen yang segera pergi

"Ne, gwenchana"

Kris menghela napas panjang melihat hal yang terjadi antara Chen dan Baekhyun barusan, ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya malah membuat orang menjadi salah paham lagi. Dengan langkah lesu ia pun kembali beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencari teman bicara atau curhat baginya, kini ia berjalan menuju ke kamar Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Kris Pov

Chanyeol...aku yakin ia bisa menjadi teman curhatku, lagipula dongsaengku yang satu itu sangat dekat denganku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kamar Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berada tepat di samping kamar Lay dan D.O, aku berharap kali ini tidak ada sesuatu yang akan membuat rencana curhatku gagal. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku kali ini, karena aku mendengar suara pertengkaran dari dalam kamar kedua dongsaengku tersebut. Karena khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam, aku pun sedikit membuka perlahan pintu kamar dongsaengku tersebut.

Kris Pov end

**Chanyeol and Sehun's Room, 11.00 AM**

"Kenapa ada adegan KrisYeol!? Hyung harus menjelaskannya padaku!" teriak Sehun

"Waeyo? Memangnya tidak boleh jika ada adegan seperti itu? Kau sendiri juga banyak melakukan adegan HunHan" ujar Chanyeol tidak mau kalah

"Tapi yang kulakukan dengan Luhan hyung kan hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng saja, tidak lebih!"

"Aku juga sama! Yang kulakukan dengan Kris hyung hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng juga"

"Tapi yang hyung lakukan itu seperti pasangan! Tidak terlihat seperti hyung dan dongsaeng!" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya sembari menahan tangis

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau juga terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih jika bersama Luhan hyung" Chanyeol mendudukan diri di kasur

Kris Pov

Astaga...mereka benar-benar bertengkar dan itu semua juga melibatkan aku, sebaiknya aku pergi saja sekarang. Kututup kembali pintu kamar kedua dongsaengku, ada rasa tidak nyaman jika aku tetap berada di sini. Apalagi jika aku mencoba menengahi, yang ada aku malah akan memperburuk keadaaan. Kira-kira siapa lagi yang bisa kujadikan teman curhat? Tentunya tidak akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman atau membuat masalah semakin besar dan rumit. Sebaiknya aku ke ruang tengah saja untuk mendinginkan pikiranku.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tengah, perasaanku hari ini benar-bemar kacau dan pikiranku tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, aku segera merebahkan diriku pada sofa dan menyamankan posisiku. Tak lama kemudian kulihat salah satu dongsaengku berjalan menghampiriku, dan dengan santainya ia duduk di sampingku.

"Kai-ah?" tegurku

"Ne hyung, waeyo?" tanya Kai

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang perlu teman curhat sekarang" jelasku

"Oh...jadi hyung mau curhat, aku akan mendengarkannya hyung" Kai merebahkan kepalanya dipundakku

"Begini Kai, pagi ini..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kai?"

"Tao hyung? Itu aku..." Kai membenarkan posisinya

"Cepat kembali ke kamar!" ujar Tao

"Arraseo..." Kai beranjak pergi

"Tao..." panggilku

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan hyung" Tao berjalan pergi meninggalkanku

BLAM!

"Huuh...lagi-lagi aku membuat orang salah paham"

Kris pov end

Kris terduduk lemah di sofa sembari memijat keningnya yang pusing, pusing setelah serangkaian adegan yang membuat dirinya terlibat dalam berbagai masalah yang terjadi diantara para member EXO lainnya. Jujur saja ia sendiri juga memiliki masalah dan memerlukan teman untuk mendengarkan masalahnya, namun tidak ada yang bisa membantunya sekarang. Namja dengan rambut coklat pirang tersebut hanya bisa tertegun, merenungi masalahnya sendirian. Sesaat kemudian ia melihat seekor anjing pudel berwarna coklat menghampirinya, dengan sigap ia gendong dan taruh anjing tersebut dalam pangkuannya.

"Monggu...kau pasti bosan karena tidak ada yang mengajakmu bermain, lebih baik kau di sini dan menemaniku" uajr Kris sembari mengelus kepala anjing tersebut lembut

"Guk!"

"Ya Monggu, aku merasa sangat tidak beruntung hari ini. Sudah tadi pagi aku dimarahi oleh Suho, padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya"

"Guk!"

"Sudah begitu aku terlibat berbagai masalah dengan member lain, padahal niatnya aku hanya ingin mencari teman curhat saja"

"Guk!"

"Haah...kenapa sekarang aku malah curhat denganmu? Kau pasti tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan kan? Haha kenapa aku jadi aneh seperti ini?"

"Guk!"

"Sebaiknya kita ke beranda saja, aku yakin kau bosan Monggu"

-o0o-

**Kris and Suho's Room, 11.30 AM**

"Arraseo, aku akan keluar sekarang"

Suho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dan perlahan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur. Dengan langkah yang pelan ia berjalan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara yang terlalu berisik. Sesampainya di dapur ia segera berkumpul dengan Lay, D.O, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kai.

"Hyung, kenapa kau membawa Ace?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku sedang ingin membawanya saja, bagaimana? Kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Suho

"Ne [mengangguk] kita suruh Chanyeol dan Sehun keluar kamar, lalu menarik Kris ke ruang tengah" ujar Xiumin

"Baekie, sudah kau sms Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan

"Sudah hyung" angguk Baekhyun

"Bagus...kita bersiap di posisi masing-masing sekarang" titah Suho

**Veranda, 12.00 PM**

Saat ini sang Duijang sedang sibuk melihat pemandangan bersama Monggu, anjing pudel peliharaan Kai yang dengan senang dan setia menemaninya. Kris begitu menikmati momen yang ia lakukan bersama Monggu, setidaknya hal ini membuat mood dan pikirannya menjadi cukup baik dibandingkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun momen tersebut terganggu karena Sehun tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Kris hyung, hyung harus bertanggung jawab!" Sehun menarik lengan Kris

"Mwo? Tanggung jawab apa?" tanya Kris heran

"Sehun-ah! Jangan melibatkan Kris hyung, ini masalah diantara kita berdua" Chanyeol menahan tubuh Kris

"Tapi Kris hyung juga terlibat!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Kris

"Ya Sehun-ah!" teriak Chanyeol

"Y..ya~" Kris terdorong masuk

Ctar! Ctar!

"Saeng il chukae hamnida...saeng il chukae hamnida..."

"Saranghaneun uri Yi Fan...saeng il chukae hamnida..."

plok plok plok plok

"Saeng il chukae hamnida Duijang Kris!"

"Tiup lilinnya, hyung!" pinta D.O yang membawa kue

Kris segera meniup lilin yang tertata dengan indah di atas kue ulang tahunnya, kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya untuk membuat sebuah permintaan. Ia berharap dengan bertambahnya usianya, ia akan menjadi semakin lebih baik kedepannya dan EXO akan terus bersinar dan makin dikenal. Setelah selesai ia segera membuka kedua matanya dan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada semua member yang telah memberinya kejutan.

"Sekali lagi gamshamida atas kue dan kejutannya, juga skenario drama yang sukses membuatku merasa tidak nyaman hari ini" ujar Kris

"Cheonman Kris, akting yang kami lakukan bagus kan?" tanya Xiumin

"Cukup bagus...terutama yang kau, Tao, dan Suho lakukan, benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman" Kris tertawa

"Ahahahahhaha"

"Mianhae hyung, aku melakukannya karena Suho hyung yang memintanya" ujar Tao

"Gwenchana Tao" Kris tersenyum

"Ah ne ini hadiah dari kami semua" Chen memberikan 10 buah kado untuk Kris

"Cheonman, aku akan menyimpannya"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan kuenya sekarang?" usul Chanyeol

"Ne, kita makan kuenya sekarang!" teriak Sehun semangat

"Eit tunggu dulu!" tahan Lay

"Benar tahan dulu sebentar" tambah Luhan

"Hyung!" Kai menyenggol lengan Suho

"Appa...saeng il chukae hamnida, maafkan apa yang dilakukan umma tadi ya. Appa mau memaafkan umma kan?" Suho memainkan Ace

"Ne, appa memafkan umma Ace" Kris menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya

"Hy..hyung" Suho tersentak

"Kau berhutang pelukan padaku, dan seharian ini kau harus terus bersamaku" bisik Kris pelan di telinga Suho

"Baiklah, kita potong kuenya!" teriak Baekhyun

"Ne!"

Kini semua member EXO kecuali Kris dan Suho bergerumbul untuk mendapatkan kue yang tengah dipotong rata oleh D.O dibantu oleh Lay, Kris dan Suho yang duduk di sofa hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah semua member. Hari ini kecerian tergambar jelas di wajah mereka semua, walaupun tadi sempat ada aura tidak menyenangkan yang timbul. Hm...sepertinya dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada Duijang, sehingga hari ini ia bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunnya bersama para member EXO lainnya.

-fin-

A/N :

Hay...author muncul lagi

sebenarnya author lagi hiatus, tapi lagi kepengen publish aja...

ah ne, author juga mau publish ff terakhir ttg 7th anniversarynya suju...

tapi entah mungkin malam ini atau besok...

so berminatkah untuk membaca? nyehehe...btw gimana dengan ff yang ini?

like or not like? yg jelas ini crack couple, dan author emang gy seneng buat crack couple *ketawa setan*

ok, yang udah baca minta reviewnya dung?

jangan malu-malu ok?


End file.
